The Wedding Crasher
by PieLover139
Summary: Of which the groom crashes his own wedding. Entry #2 for EsteVamp4998's The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge. Oneshot. NaLu.


**Hey, dudes!**

**I never thought I'd ever write a Wedding fic.**

**But, I really enjoyed writing this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_The Wedding Crasher_

**Rating: **_T. to be safe _

**Type: **_AU_

**Summary: **_Of which the groom crashes his own wedding. Entry #2 for EsteVamp4998's The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge._

**Genre: **_Romance/Humour_

**Words: **_1185_

**Quote: **_"I do."_

**Pairing: **_Natsu/Lucy_

* * *

><p>It was as though God hated him.<p>

Albeit, _hate _seemed far too mild with the situation he had bestowed upon Natsu.

Because, damn it, he was late for his _own freaking wedding._

Lucy was gonna cry and then kill him. And then, she'd resurrect him and Erza would kill him.

This process would carry on until all of his and Lucy's friends had a go at taking his life – including the males.

Because, apparently, bromances don't matter if you hurt their baby sister.

He has no clue about _theirs _when clearly Lucy was his.

But back to the rather… demanding situation.

He had no idea where on earthland he was.

Damn the train; damn his alarm clock; damn his bed for being so freaking cosy!

Damn everything.

He was cursing everything due to the fact that he was late to his-

…oh wait, you already know.

Never mind then.

He didn't know how he managed to get into this situation.

And he was so dang lucky Elfman had the stupid tradition for the groom to walk down the aisle.

Thank god for that man obsessed freak of nature.

And how did this happen, you ask?

Well, where shall we begin…?

Ah, yes. _Here._

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Natsu, go to bed. It's your wedding tomorrow," scolded Gray, whom was shedding his top and slipping on his shoes.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. The match is almost over. Leave," replied Natsu monotonously, eyes stuck to the square TV screen.

"Whatever. You better not be late. Or I'll skin ya," said Gray, walking towards the apartment door.

"I'd like to see you try," challenged the pink haired male, his coal orbs still adhered to his small TV.

"If I don't, Erza will – then Levy, Juvia, Cana… they'll get rid of all 6 layers, I'm sure of it!" called out the ink haired man, slamming the door after he had made his way out.

The 26 year old rolled his eyes at his rival's loud departure. _Stupid Ice Princess… does it look like I'll be late to my wedding? Only an idiot could do that…_

If only he knew.

…

_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_

What was that accursed noise?!

Ah… it was his mobile.

But why was it having a spasm?

_37 missed calls_

_81 unread messages_

And then he checked the time…

_12.52pm_

It's official.

He was screwed.

"Wait. I still have time! It starts at 1.15, right?"

He then proceeded to shove on his tuxedo at the speed of light itself.

_1.02pm_

"I'll take the train!" he announced to no one in particular. "For Lucy!"

He grabbed his oyster and dashed out the door.

…

He sighed in relief as he placed his rump onto an empty seat on the train.

_4 stops. You just have to last 4 stops,_ he encouraged himself, _and you can do this._

Then the train began to move.

His insides couldn't take all the lurching and weaving of the train.

It was rather everyone seeing his breakfast come back up, or pass out.

The latter sounded far more appealing so he decided to do just that.

* * *

><p>And that was how his journey terminated here.<p>

In god knows where.

All alone in a Lucy-less place.

Manoeuvred himself into a fatal position, losing all hope until…

"Hey there, Stranger. Need some help?" offered a cheerful male voice behind Natsu.

The engaged man turned to see another person before him. "Yeah. D'ya think you can help me get to Hargeon?"

"That all? Sure I can!" waved off the man, "I'm Jeff, by the way," he informed the salmon haired man, pulling out a map.

"Thanks, Jeff!" grinned Natsu.

"Okay, so you take that train here for 3 stops and then you grab that one there 'til it terminates, understand?"

"I think in do. Thanks so much!" he thanked Jeff and scampered away with the directions the stranger had given him in his mind.

If he was lucky, Erza would not castrate him.

Actually… that seemed rather unlikely.

One can only dream.

…

Lucy was really worried.

No, that was an understatement.

She was distraught.

Even that was a euphemism!

Damn, she was an author, she at least know some words that expressed this feeling accurately.

But according to the English dictionary and thesaurus, she did not.

Maybe livid would work.

Yes, she was livid at Natsu for being late.

She was, above all, terrified for her fiancé's wellbeing.

What if he was injured; severely hurt? Oh, the possibilities!

And all she was doing standing by the altar (a strange tradition Elfman had invented) in a frilly white (and beautiful – but that was beside the point) wedding gown.

He could be dead for all she knew!

_Bad Lucy! _She berated herself, _Natsu's fine! He's the strongest person you know, remember?_ This mantra had stayed in her head as soon as it had formed there.

Wait, what if he simply changed his mind and didn't want to marry her anymore!?

New inhibitions had made their way and nestled themselves into to Lucy's mind.

The more she thought about it the more it made sense.

She always _was_ screaming at him.

Oh, God, the 21 year old was going to pass out from the fret she felt.

…

He was going to go to hell.

You know what? Lucy saying 'no' and leaving him by the altar was far worse than hell.

Just thinking about it gave him an indescribable feeling that made his stomach turn and tumble painfully.

It made transportation seem like a dream.

If he were to run, it'd take him roughly 25 minutes and the time was currently 2.09pm, so he'd get there by…

Oh, who cares?!

All he knows is that he's late; there's a miniscule chance of Lucy saying 'I do'; Erza was gonna kill him; the rest of his friends were each going to revive him and murder him again, and he was so dang screwed!

If he squinted, he could make out the blurry form of the church – he was almost there!

…

The colossal oak door was brutally swung open, and a grubby figure darted inside.

"Damn it! Hurry up, Gramps! I need to get married!" it demanded.

There was squeals of joy and exhales of relief, as they all recognised the high pitched voice of the groom.

Makarov obliged and as soon as the salmon haired male made it next to Lucy, he snapped open the book.

"Ahem," he cleared his voice. "We are gathered here-"

"Hurry up," prompted an impatient Natsu.

"Okay, okay, brat," the 83 year old muttered, "Natsu Dragneel, do you take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded-"

"Yes!"

"And Lucy Heartfilia, do you take this impatient brat to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

This was it. The moment Natsu dreamed about each night.

"I do!" she shrilled leaping into his arms, "I do! I do! I do!" She chanted.

"Very well, you may kiss the bride."

And Natsu did not hesitate as he hastily took her face and planted his lips onto hers.

Because this time it was the groom who crashed his own wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>Such a crappy ending! <strong>

**Wah! I'm so sorry!**

**Thank you all so much for your support!**

**Bye!**

**Happy belated new year!**


End file.
